Love my enemy, love my brother
by Shantazzar
Summary: Vash and Knives traveling through the desert, as Vash tries to turn Knives from his evil nature, set just after Rem dies, while they are still "children" or, at least look like children.
1. Chapter 1, The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, though I have frequently owned several do-nuts... never for very long though

Intro:

This takes place while Vash and Knives are wandering around, starting shortly after they land on the planet... ok that's it for the intro

please don't get mad If I accidentally insert some stupid jokes, Ive just finished a bunch of stupid/funny stories... so, ill try to keep this as normal as possible (by normal, I mean normal for Vash and Knives wandering around the desert)

Chapter 1: The Decision

"Come on Vash, we will never get anywhere with you moping around all day" said Knives

Vash stood up, he and Knives still looked hardly older than 10-12 years old, yet they were only slightly over a year old.

"Yea Knives, I'm coming" said Vash

"Why are you always so depressed Vash?" asked Knives, with a tone of annoyance

"You know why" said Vash

"Don't tell me your still thinking about that foolish woman, she shows exactly why I hate humans, they are illogical and sentimental" said Knives with a sneer

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" shouted Vash, "TAKE IT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

"Vash, stop acting like a baby" said Knives

"You killed Rem!" Vash shouted

Knives just turned and walked off, while Vash stood in one spot, glaring at Knives with his fists clenched

"Are you coming?" asked Knives, as he continued walking

Vash followed Knives, and they walked until sundown, when they camped near a rocky outcropping

* * *

"Knives?" said Vash quietly, "Knives, are you awake?"

Knives just lay quietly, while Vash picked up a nearby rock, and raised it over his head

"He killed Rem, he killed all of them!" Vash said to himself

then, a voice, a memory, ran through his head

"No one has the right to take the life of another"

"I have to, he killed them, he killed them all!" Vash said, while tears ran down his face

"Vash, take care of Knives"

Vash set the rock down, with shaking arms, and lied down, sobbing quietly to himself

"I will take care of him Rem, Ill protect him, from himself If I can" said Vash, as he faded off into sleep.

* * *

"Vash wake up!" came a voice through Vash's sleep, "Vash, VASH, wake up!"

"Get up Vash" said Knives

"Oh, hi Knives" Vash said, with a smile on his face

"Are you ready?" asked Knives

"Just a sec, let me get my things" Said Vash, as cheerfully as he could manage that early in the morning

"Well, nice to see you smile again" Said Knives, who returned the smile

As soon as Vash got his things together, they set off through the desert again

"I will save Knives, I will help him right his wrongs" Vash said softly to himself as they walked on

This is just chapter 1, Im pretty sure its completely serious, if you see any funny parts please tell me, lol Please R/R thank you


	2. Chapter 2, July

Disclaimer: I did not create, or do I own any, and every of the characters that lie herein within this chapter, excluding those characters whose names do not coincide with those names created by one Yashurio Nightow.

Disclaimer (layman's version): I don't own any of these characters, or Trigun

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where are we going Knives" asked Vash

"Theres a ship just over the horizon here" said Knives, "If I recall, we should find some plants there"

"What are you going to do with the plants?" asked Vash

"What do you think?" Said Knives, "We are going to create an Eden where we can live, in peace"

"Like Rem said?" asked Vash

"No!" shouted Knives, "Not like that, just us, none of those... _humans_"

"Why do you hate them so much?" Vash asked

"They are destructive, they destroyed the very world that they lived on before, and they will do it again!" Knives shouted

"Ok, ok just calm down Knives, they have the plants now, they wont destroy this world" Vash said

"Yes, I know, that's why I am so mad" Knives said, a bit calmer, "They are imprisoning, and using our brethren to keep themselves alive"

"But do you have to kill them?" asked Vash, with a touch of anger

"Better them than this world" Knives replied

"I think they are better THAN this world" said Vash, "Their lives are theirs to guide, and they should choose who or what to follow, not you"

"You don't make any sense Vash" replied Knives

"Lets just get where we're going" Vash said, "Im getting tired of fighting"

"For once you come to your senses" Knives said, as he continues walking

* * *

"Ahh, we're here, July" Knives said, as he topped a hill, and looked down on a crashed ship

"Is that the ship you saw Knives?" asked Vash

"Yes, its July alright... but..." Knives said slowly

"but what Knives?" Vash added

"Some humans survived there, and they are using all the plants" Knives replied

"What does that matter to you?" Vash added in a low voice, "I thought humans didn't matter to you"

"They matter when there are guards with guns, who wont let us just take the plants" Knives replied, with an arrogant tone

"What are you going to do then?" asked Vash

"Ill have to find another ship, then come back here later and get rid of these people" Knives sneered

"What do you mean, why are you so obsessed with killing them all?" Vash asked

"Because they are meaningless, insignificant parasites who need to be exterminated!" shouted Knives

"They deserve a chance!" Vash shouted back

"They had their chance, they had that chance on the planet they destroyed!" Knives shouted, even louder

"Then they deserve another chance!" Shouted Vash, in desperation

"Look Vash" Knives said calmer, "If you really feel so differently, why do you follow me everywhere?"

"You're my brother, and Rem told me to take care of you" Vash said, as a tear fell down his cheek

"There you go, bringing HER into it again, all she did was teach you to be weak" Knives sneered

"Sometimes you have to be weak to see the right choice" Vash replied

"You're a fool Vash" said Knives

"Then why don't you just leave me?" asked Vash

"First off, YOU are following ME, and second, you're my brother, and you're the only one on this planet that's worthy of being with me" Knives retorted

Vash and Knives picked up their bags, and began walking again, and just as they topped the next hill they saw a small camp...

"Hey there, I'm Danak, what are you two doing so far from the ship?" said the tall man who was walking up to them from the camp.

This is it for chapter 2, let me know what you think, please R/R


	3. Chapter 3, Danak

Hiya, and welcome to chapter 3, first off, thanx to my reviewers:

Lucid03days: Thnx 4 reviewing! Ill e-mail Vash later, I need him for another chapter at least, check back at the end of this chapter, or maybe the next one, and the plants im talking about are the Vash/Knives plants, unless I say otherwise, sorry for the confusion, ill add that to chapter 2

Sephiroth1Ripley8: Thanks for the advice, Ill try to at least pay a LITTLE attention to grammar, lol, I hope you like this chapter a little better

Hint: to avoid confusion, the Vash/Knives type of plant is usually said like "the plant" or "the plants" a regular bush/tree plant would just be "plant" or "plants" such as "I like plants" or "I like the plants"

Ill try to keep it understandable though, but if your confused, that might help

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Hello?" asked the tall man, "I was just wondering, why are you so far from the camp?"

"Sorry, we just didn't expect to see anyone out here." Vash said

"What are you doing here?" Asked Knives, "Everyone else is down at the ship, with the plants."

"Oh that, I never really liked using those plants, and most people just drive me nuts." Danak replied

"You don't use the plants?" asked Knives

"No, I lived in the dessert back on earth, learned to live away from everyone else."

"How could you live there without the plants?"

"Ehh, no one would bring a plant out where I was, so I just learned to get my own food and water"

"You don't need the plants to survive?" asked Knives, with a keen interest

"No, I don't, no one really does, they just think they do" Danak said, "My father taught me how to live away from the plants, come on back to my camp, Ill show you"

* * *

"What does this do?" asked Vash, looking at a strange device

"Oh that, that's my water source." replied Danak, "Over time it absorbs moisture out of the air, it gets just enough for me"

"How do you get enough food?" asked Knives

"I have a portable greenhouse in the back, it keeps enough moisture to keep the plants alive"

"Plants?" asked Vash, "I thought you didn't use them."

"No, no, not those kind of plants, I mean plants like trees and bushes, not the kind everyone else uses"

"How can you grow plants in a dessert environment?" asked Vash

"You wouldn't think it, but there's enough minerals in the ground here to support life, for a bush at least, as for water, I skim a little off the top of my water for the plants"

"But the minerals will run out in the ground," Knives said, "You would eventually drain an area of its resources."

Danak chuckled, "You don't know anything about farming do you?"

"Farming?" asked Knives

"Yea, farming, you know, the growing of food"

"I thought that's what the plants were for, you know" said Vash

"Heh, the plants are good and all, but we don't really need them to survive, like I said"

"I still don't understand, how do you keep the ground fertile?" asked Knives

"Some plants can actually rejuvenate the soil" he replied, "The only problem is... it takes away a season to rejuvenate the soil, so you need a lot of ground, and..."

"You have to keep cycling plants so there's always something to eat" Knives finished

"Exactly, you're smart, how old are you? 11? 12?" asked Danak

"No, I'm a bit younger" replied Knives, with a smirk

"10?"

"It doesn't really matter, but my IQ is higher than normal"

Vash looked on, as he saw the unthinkable, Knives talking with a human. And enjoying himself doing it, must be the only human on the planet that thinks like Knives, minus the homicidal tendencies.

Then he realized it, Knives would have to heal himself, he would have to want to heal, and it needed more than him to change Knives mind so.

* * *

Let me know what you think, Danak was the main idea behind this story, well, the idea behind Vash's attempt to save Knives... please R/R (include all the grammar critiques you want!)

oh, and no, sorry, I'm not done with Vash yet, Ill e-mail him later


	4. Chapter 4, Humanity

Disclaimer: Exentho dagari mando kalabaran ke de danora el de nak.

Disclaimer (english, not severly misspelled sweedish, possibly): I don't own Trigun or any of the characters from Trigun, BUT I DON OWN DANAK, OH YEA! (I want Vash's gun more though)

Oh, thanks to:

Lucid03days: Thanx for reading and reviewing, and... oh yea... the whole encouragement thing... whatever... (update ur stories soon!)

SephirothRipley (if I spelled that right): Im glad you liked ch 3 more, Ill try to keep my grammar as good, if not better

deathangle: Thanks for reading, and reviewing

ON to chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4:

"You never did tell me, what are you doing so far from the ship?" said Danak

"Oh, that's not our ship, we came from a different ship" Vash said

"Wait... Wait a second" Danak said, with a surprised tone, "Your not even from THAT ship? Your from a completely **different** ship?"

"Well, yes actually," replied Knives "In truth, our ship was destroyed in re-entry, we escaped in an escape pod"

"Goodness, how did you make it all the way over here? The distance between here and July is far enough to try me"

"It took us several days, and we weren't un-prepared" Vash said

"**Days?**" exclaimed Danak, "I don't think I could make it just one day, not without my camp here."

"I told you we weren't unprepared" Vash said, "Our pod had food and water"

"Still, for someone so young, traveling that far, across this dessert is unheard of"

"Maybe on earth" Knives added, with a sneer

Danak smiled, and chuckled to himself, "Yea, I guess that's right, somehow I keep forgetting we're not on earth anymore"

"Why do you like earth so much?" Knives asked, "I thought you polluted it too much"

"Ask anyone, home is always best, no matter how messy it is"

"But you're the ones who damaged it so you couldn't stay"

Danak's smile faded, "Sometimes we hurt that which is most important to us, not realizing that it cant last forever the way we treat it"

"But that doesn't make any sense"

"I know Knives, I know." Danak added, "but we're human, logic doesn't always rule over us, selfishness is our one greatest flaw"

"If you're going to keep destroying the universe, why do you move on and on?"

"Humans like to believe they can correct their mistakes..."

"So I've heard" Knives added with a frown

"Really?" Danak said, noticing Knives face, "Someone important told you that, huh?"

"Yea, her name was Rem, she taught us about mankind's ability to rectify its mistakes" Vash added with a smile

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing Knives didn't like her as much as you Vash" Danak replied

"She wasn't very logical, she let emotions rule most of her decisions, emotions and human nature" Knives said

"She **WAS NOT**!" Vash added angrily

"Woah, woah, calm down, both of you" Danak said, holding Vash and Knives apart

"I don't see what the big problem is." Knives said, more to Vash than Danak, "Rem was very illogical."

Just before Vash replied, Danak added in rapidly, "Sometimes the right thing to do, doesn't always seem logical"

"What do you mean?" asked Knives

"Suppose a small child, not much younger than you two in fact, was drowning in the ocean..."

"A child was **drowning** in a** what**?" asked Vash, a little confused

"Huh?" Danak said, surprised, "You don't know what the ocean is? I know you're young, but from what I understand, we only left earth about 2-3 years ago."

"Well, actually we are only..." Vash started

"We never really saw the 'ocean' whatever it is, at least we don't remember" Knives finished hurriedly

"Ok, that wasn't a great example anyways." Danak replied, a smile crossing his face suddenly. " I have a much better one but suppose that someone left to go another city, or ship I mean. a ship that you can communicate with, and after a few days, the other ship still hasn't seen him"

"Then he is probobly dead" Knives said

"Yes, that's my point, LOGICALLY, you would assume he was dead, and mourn him, then get on with your life." Danak replied, "But suppose someone decided he would go and find the man, to try and save him"

"Then he is risking his life, unnecessarily" Knives added

"You might think that, but suppose he came back, two days later, with the man, and both of them are dirty, dehydrated, and tired, but alive"

"That wouldn't happen"

"It did happen" Danak added sharply

"What?"

"One of my good friends did that to me, my car broke down in the middle of the desert, I was nearly dead by the time he found me."

"You mean, that story was about you?" asked Vash

"Yes, it was, and a few years later, we started Project Seeds, I was chosen to help with the project, and I found several structural flaws. Flaws that would have resulted in the deaths of not only me, but even you."

"So what your saying is that, even though a choice may not seem completely logical, a risk, can have huge benefits?" Asked Vash, trying to get Knives to think about it more

"Exactly, however, we need to still do simmilar things, even when there is no logical reward" Danak said

"What do you mean? Why would you risk your life for someone that couldn't return anything to humanity?" asked Knives

"Well... you know what? Its late, lets discuss this in the morning" Said Danak, as he led them into his large tent, and laid out some blankets for them to sleep on

* * *

This is it for chapter 4, please R/R and let me know what you think, or if you have any critiques


	5. Chapter 5, Hunting

Ello, and welcome to my chapter, this chapter of course being chapter after the previous chapter, which was the chapter before this one, and after the one before. I think...

Oh, as to Danak's history, Ill try to get to it in chapter 6 if I can, If I never find a good spot, I might just add a short bio for those who care... as for the name, it came from a different character I made for a different story (original story) but the other Danak is pretty much the supremely evil guy there.

ANYWHO, this is the part of the chapter where I don't have to be serious, and don't have to spell wurdz wright :-P

Disclaimer: I do not own this disclaimer, it was borrowed from one other personage whose name dosent really exist... ok ok, its me

Another Disclaimer: I do not own any Trigun affiliated things, and If Yashurio Nightow actually asked, I would give him Danak... but until then, he's mine

Yet another Disclaimer: The views expressed by the characters are not necessarily the views of the author, and Shantazzar Publishing Inc.

Will these disclaimers ever end?: I don't own Shantazzar Publishing, in fact it dosent even really exist... gimme time though

ALSO... Thanks to the reviewers :-D

Lucid03days: Thanx for reviewing, Ill try to add more Rem if it comes up... ALSO... good news, I found someone on that claims to have Vash in their basement, want me to see if a deal is in order? lol

ALSO

SephirothRipley: Thaynks phor reviewing, nice to have some people following the story (who like it no less)

Ok, that's it for the other stuff, ON TO CHAPTER 5!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Just kidding

* * *

Chapter 5

"Wake up." came a voice on the other side of Vash's eyelids

"Uhhnghh" mumbled Vash

"Gotta get up early, get outside before the sun turns this tent into an oven" Danak said, all to cheerfully.

"Guhh, wuh weh gung foh buh" mumbled Vash

"I hope you didn't want me to understand that" Danak replied

"Whuh are we gunnah have for Buhnkfast" Vash said again, while yawning

"Breakfast?" asked Danak, "Come on, wake up, gotta get used to getting up on time"

"Yea, breakfast"

"Well, I dunno, I have some vegetables, but not enough for me, and two boys of your age, you look like you could eat a lot"

"So what will we have to do?" asked Knives, who was already looking more awake than Vash

"Well, I have seen a few animals around here, in the dessert, I guess Ill have to go hunting" Danak replied, as he walked over to a cabinet.

"Hunting?" asked Vash

"Yea... you know, hunting, get some meat, might get something for lunch, breakfast we'll have to skip" Danak said as he pulled a large pistol out of the cabinet, and pulled out a few bullets as well.

"Whats that?" asked Knives, looking at the gun

"Eh?" replied Danak, "This is a gun, well, a pistol, havent you seen a pistol before?"

"Well, yes, but they didn't look like that" Vash said

"Oh, right, the guns used by the people on the ships right?" Danak said, "Yea, those guns couldn't kill anything but a human, those ones hardly have any punch."

"So, yours is stronger?" asked Knives

"Of course, whats the point of having a gun, if its not strong enough to bring down a large enough animal, large enough to eat"

"You don't shoot people?" asked Vash, "Ever?"

Danak loaded the gun, and laughed, "Why would I kill a human, no one is worth killing, theres always an alternative to killing someone."

"What if someone was killing people?" asked Vash, thinking about Knives

"I just told you, theres always another way," Danak said, as he put the pistol in its holster.

"What could you do then? What if you couldn't just stop him?" asked Vash

"Just make sure your strong enough to be able to help, you can use a gun against a person, without killing them." Danak said calmly, "People can always have a second chance, till the moment they die, do your best to give them all the time you can"

Danak then was about to leave the camp, to go hunting, when he turned around, "Hey, either of you want to learn to shoot a gun?"

* * *

Vash and Knives followed Danak out into the desert, and followed him, until he just suddenly stopped, "Wait a second, don't move"

"What is it?" asked Knives in a soft voice

"I felt something..." Danak replied as he knelt down, and drew his pistol, and put his other hand on the sand.

"What is it?" asked Vash, in an even softer voice

"Not sure, something big, I'm not too familiar with the wildlife here" Danak said quietly

Suddenly a large sand worm burst out of the ground, not far from where they were standing, and it quickly burrowed back underground. Danak concentrated for a moment, thinking about what he saw, and listening... pointed his gun straight ahead, just as the sandworm burst out of the ground in front of him.

Time seemed to pause for Vash, as Danak raised his gun, aimed, and shot three shots, all in a split second. And time resumed, as the sand worm fell down in front of them, dead.

Vash and Knives just stood frozen for several seconds.

"We're gonna have a nice lunch" Danak said, to break the silence.

"How did you do that?" asked Vash

"Do what?" asked Danak, as he walked up to the sand worm to look at it.

"Shoot that fast, how did you shoot that fast, and accurately, without a sight?" asked Knives

"Practice," Replied Danak, "Lots of practice, as for the sight, it only slows you down, once you learn to aim well."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but this has just been bugging me since last night..." Danak said

"What?" asked Knives, a bit suspiciously

"Well, two things really..." said Danak slowly, "First, you said you came here, cause you saw a ship crash near here, but why arent you at the ship then?"

"That wasn't the ship we were looking for." replied Knives.

"Ok, ok, makes sense," Danak said, then his face changed to a more concerned one, "But the thing that really gets me is... you said you landed in an escape pod, right?"

"Yes, we did" came the reply

"And you said, you saw your ship burn up, and you saw the other ships crashing, right?" asked Danak

"Yes"

"But, our ship, and all the other ones we have contacted, were automatically un-frozen by the ship's computer, when we crashed, how could you have gotten out?"

Vash and Knives looked at each other, and Knives finally decided to speak...

* * *

That's it for Chapter 5, dunno why, but chapters end better on cliffhangers I think.

ANyWAYS... please R/R


	6. Chapter 6, lunch

WELCOME to the next chapter!

Ok... disclaimer time : I don't own Trigun, HAPPY?? sob

Thanks to my reviewers...

SephirothRipley: I don't THINK I am, but feel free to mention it if I am mis-spelling your name... ah, also thanks for readin an all that... ANYWAY

oh wait, the anyway was supposed to be here... oh well

Oh, Ill try to add in some of Danak's history, but I'm not sure If Ill be able to add enough

Chapter 6

"We weren't frozen on the ships like you," said Knives, "We were on the command ship"

"You... but how, your only children, weren't there adults too?" asked Danak

"Yes, of course, we only helped" replied Knives

"What happened to the others?" asked Danak, "It dosent seem like they escaped with you"

"They all died" Vash said, looking more at Knives than Danak

"How?"

"The ship burned up in the atmosphere" Knives added

"But why didn't the others get into the escape pods?" Danak asked again, growing a bit suspicious

Knives grew a little edgy, and just before he was about to speak, Vash spoke up, "The guidance computer malfunctioned, and the rest of the crew decided to stay to correct it, and save the rest of the ships."

"Oh"

Vash looked down at his feet, a sad look on his face, remembering the last moments on that ship.

Vash, take care of Knives came the voice of Rem in Vash's head, and a weak smile crossed his face, as Rem's face crossed his mind.

"You ok?" asked Danak, "Im sorry, I didn't know, must be hard for you."

"Yea, I'm fine" Vash replied, then he looked up, and smiled again.

"I don't think Ill ever understand Vash's feelings." said Knives

"Sometimes people think, and feel, things differently" said Danak, "Just a part of life"

"People..." Knives said

"Yea, people, you know, people, like you and me" Danak said

"Right" said Knives

"Surely you have seen this, those people on your ship couldn't have all acted alike"

"Well, there were some people on our ship that were meaner than others" Knives replied, thinking of Brad.

"There were also people who were nice" Vash added quickly

"Look, lets just get back to my camp and get some lunch," said Danak.

......

"Wow, this is a GREAT lunch" Knives said, sarcastically

"I think its good" said Vash, munching happily on a piece of meat

"Well, Knives... you might like it more, if you ate the meat instead of the fat" Danak replied

"Hmm?" said Knives, "Fat? I thought cooking the meat got rid of all the fat"

"..."

"Come on, didn't you EVER live on earth?" Danak asked, "Grilling gets a lot of the fat off, but not all of it..."

"Oh..." Knives replied

"You didn't live on earth at all did you?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Vash

"Your not like normal people... and you don't seem to know anything about earth, yet, you appear to be well over 10 years old"

"Actually, we didn't live on earth" Knives said, curious about Danak's reply

"I didn't think so... so, the question is... how are you so old?" asked Danak

"We're not human..." Knives replied, "We're plants"

Danak was surprised by this comment, "Your... your plants?"

"Yes, you seem surprised" Knives said.

"I thought they locked all of you up in those gigantic glass orbs" Danak said.

"Not us, we're free" Knives said, a tough of pride on his voice.

"Interesting, Im surprised, most people are afraid of plants, though they put their lives in their hands every day"

"Well, they weren't going to let us live free" Vash said.

"Really? Why did they change their minds?"

"Rem wouldn't let them" Vash replied

This is the end... you can tell by the little boxes at the bottom saying stuff like "submit review" an all... YEA so................ have a merry October 8th! (or whatever day your reading this in)


	7. Chapter 7, Souls

Chapter 7... the one after 6

Oh, I don't own Vash, Knives, or even their hair... :-(

ANYWHO... Thanks to my faithfull reviewers, both of you... Lucid03Days, and Sephiroth Ripley

Ok, I meant to add some of Danak's history in last chapter, but I didn't... I might do it this chapter, just depends on how this chapter goes... (Though I know what is going to happen, I don't know exactly how until I write it usually)

* * *

Chapter x, where 3x-242x-17 (chapter 7)

"Rem saved you?" asked Danak.

"Rem saved you too" added Vash.

"What?"

"She saved all of us" replied Vash

"When the guidance computers failed?" asked Danak

"Yes" replied Vash

Danak sat in silence for a minute, "You never got to say goodbye did you?"

"What?" asked Vash, kind of surprised by the question.

"You never said goodbye, did you?"

"What difference does that make?" asked Knives

"A lot, you might be surprised." Danak replied

"How would you know?" asked Vash

"A friend of mine died, back on earth"

"Who?"

"His name was Jack Hadreo, he was killed in the Marines, during the last war" (I was tempted to say, "His name was Jabari, and he was mauled by a werewolf" ... inside joke)

"Oh, I take it you didn't say goodbye either?" asked Vash

"No, I didn't."

"So, what did you do?" asked Knives, actually interested

"Me and some of his friends held a funeral, and said goodbye there" Danak replied

"But if he was dead, how could you say goodbye?" asked Knives

"Death is not the end, every person has a soul"

"What about plants?" asked Vash

"I can't imagine how it could be otherwise"

"What do you mean?" asked Knives

"Ok Knives, what makes you, you?" asked Danak

"Well, I'm me, I have short hair, kinda rough, and I'm a plant" replied Knives

"That's not you, if you shaved your head, you would still be Knives, and it dosen't matter that you're a plant, not for who you are, YOU are you, not your face, arms, legs, or hair" Danak replied

"So, your saying that I have a soul, because of how I ACT?" Knives replied

"No, you act, because you have a soul, I have seen in your eyes, I have seen a selflessness that defies all logic, that can only come from God"

"Are you sure you're talking about KNIVES?" asked Vash, trying unsuccessfully to sound un-offensive.

"Yea, I'm talking about Knives." Danak replied.

a silence followed, with Vash staring at Knives for a portion of it. When Knives decided to break the silence.

"So... I don't suppose you would know if there are any nearby ships that crashed would you?"

"Well, I heard that theres one, just a few day's walk from here" Danak replied

"Really? Is it another human ship? Or is it a plant ship?" Knives asked quickly.

"Im not sure, but I think it was a plant ship" Danak replied

"Really? That might be the ship me and Vash were looking for" Knives said, with a small amount of excitement.

"Yea, it might very well be"

"Do you need a guide?" Danak finally said, smiling.

"Uhh, preferably" Vash and Knives said in unison

* * *

Ok, I would have more, but I probobly wouldn't get a good chance to upload it before... a few days... and I might have chapter 8 up then.

PLEASE R/R!!! (thanks! :-)

P.S. I MANAGED TO GET SOME HISTORY IN (yay! I know you are happy, even though you think you arent)


End file.
